


Mal Viaje

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: drabbles_30min, Drugs, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mala hierba induce a malos viajes, porque no era posible que se estuviera tirando precisamente a ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mal Viaje

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #128 de la Sesión 27 - _Sirius/Lily/James. Trío. Mucho porno y muy explícito_ , para la comunidad [drabbles_30min](http://drabbles-30min.livejournal.com/).

  


Se había quedado dormido o la hierba consumida era de dudosa calidad y le inducía un muy mal viaje.

Porque no se explicaba de otra forma que se estuviera tirando a Lily Evans.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberla seducido, ni mucho menos haberse sentido atraído por ella en primer lugar. Si acaso sentía algo, eso era rabia porque se robaba las horas que James antes las gastaba con él. Pero ese pelo rojo revuelto y las pecas que abundaban en la cara y pechos eran obviamente de Evans.

—¡¡Oh... sí!!, ¡sí! Más...

Sirius embistió por puro reflejo y tuvo la sensación de estar lejos de la muchacha porque no alcanzaba sus muslos a pesar de que éstos se sacudían con fuerza, tampoco notaba su humedad empapándole la polla, aunque si tenía la impresión de penetrar algo estrecho y caliente, pero la confusión (y el hecho de sentir que flotaba) le impedía ver con claridad.

—Ahh, James...

El entorno se enfocó repentinamente y algo sólido se evidenció delante de sus ojos y supo con certeza que al que se estaba follando era a James. La puta hierba le había jodido por completo y horrorizado fue consciente de que la espalda sudada de su amigo chocaba contra su pecho al ir y venir dentro de Evans.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación. Se taponó los oídos para no oír los jadeos roncos y quiso cubrirse los ojos también cuando James se inclinó sobre Lily y succionó los pezones endurecidos haciendo que se arqueara y gimiera como si fuera a desbaratarse.

—Joder Black, muévete un poco.

James le instó ladeando la cabeza, una mueca desvergonzada por sonrisa. Movió las caderas hacia atrás friccionándose contra Sirius, estremeciéndolo.

—Tienes el culo apretado, Potter.

La carcajada de James fue brutal y a Sirius le pareció una provocación típica de él, de esas a las que no puede negarse sin quedar como un cobarde. Así que se movió, torpe al comienzo hasta encontrar el ritmo adecuado. Se sorprendió de estar tan genuinamente duro y se inclinó hacia adelante, aplastando a Lily con el peso de James y el suyo, mientras arremetía furioso.

No es que Lily no fuera bonita o que quisiera a James de un modo distinto, pero el sonido quebrado de sus voces debajo de su cuerpo era una buena justificación para esa locura obscena. El poder que tenía sobre ellos en ese instante, simplemente lo enardecía.

—Sirius...

James se corrió sin aspavientos, acorralado entre los cuerpos. Sirius se apartó lo suficiente para verlo caer sobre el costado de la muchacha como peso muerto. Le miraba. James le miraba de una forma que no podía interpretar, pero a Sirius le bastaba porque había dicho su nombre y no _Lily_ en el orgasmo.

Sirius observó a Evans tendida con los muslos abiertos, la boca abierta y sonrosada en una súplica muda. Le mordió los labios a la vez que conducía su mano al clítoris, estimulándola con un dedo y penetrándola con otro.

Iba a susurrarle: _di mi nombre_ , y tan sólo pensarlo le producía una enorme satisfacción, pero James se incorporó lo suficiente para estirar la mano y masturbarle enérgicamente, como si no tuviera otra misión en la vida. Sirius quería que James se detuviera porque no pensaba terminar antes que Evans.

Ella tenía que gemir _Sirius..._ bueno, se conformaba con _Black_. Así era como tenía que ser.

No. No. No. Joder con Potter.

—Lily...

Mierda. Habia dicho _Lily_ mientras manchaba de semen los dedos de James. Y ahora la pelirroja le había robado su instante de gloria sin pretenderlo siquiera. Iba a ahorcarla con su propia melena...

—¿Sirius? Eh... Sirius, ¡Con un carajo, levántate!

Se incorporó de golpe al recibir una bofetada. Remus, de pie ante su cama lo observaba preocupado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te metiste? No reaccionabas, nos has metido un buen susto.

—Puaj, hay que tirar esa mierda; está muy mala, en serio.

Sirius se incorporó con la cabeza aún llena de niebla. Caminó unos metros y se enredó en sus propios pies. Peter evitó que enterrara la nariz y ayudó entre maldiciones a llevarlo al baño.

—Eah, Black —James, del otro lado de la habitación se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados en uno de los pilares. Estaba muy serio—. ¿Acaso delirabas con Evans?

—¿Te dieron con una bludger, James? El narcotizado aquí soy yo —Sirius se burló de la mejor manera posible—. Mas bien, deliraba contigo, cabrón.

James se rió con insolencia. A Sirius le gustaba ese sonido, aunque no fuera aceptarlo abiertamente.

~▣~


End file.
